marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
John Watkins Jr. (Earth-616)
| Relatives = John Watkins Sr. (father, deceased), Paulette Brazee (mother, deceased), John Watkins III (son), unnamed stepfather | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Lewis LaRosa | First = Citizen V and the V-Battalion Everlasting Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = JJ Watkins is the son of the original Citizen V (John Watkins) and the second Citizen V (Paulette Brazee). After his father's death his mother married a red headed soldier who raised JJ. When JJ reached maturity he became a field agent for the V Battalion and assumed the mantle of Citizen V. JJ was killed when his son John Watkins III was two years old. He once asked the Shadow King to help him investigate the Everlasting. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * It was hinted that JJ's mother Paulette had a sexual relationship with Baron Heinrich Zemo when she was posing as She-Wolf. While never confirmed in the comics it may be plausible that JJ is Heinrich's illegitimate son and would be Helmut Zemo's half-brother. Helmut Zemo's mind would later possess the body of JJ's son John Watkins III. * There may be some confusion amongst fans about whether JJ Watkins and his family are related to Dallas Riordan. One of the handbooks incorrectly states that JJ's mother Paulette Brazee was Dallas's grandmother which going by the comics does not appear to be true. The confusion comes from Dallas Riordan's story to Captain America in the Captain America & Citizen V 1998 annual. Dallas tells Captain America that she is the grandson of the original Citizen V and Paulette Brazee and that after the original Citizen V's death Paulette married a red headed soldier and he helped raise her son. The story Dallas recounts is the origin of JJ Watkins but we later discover she is lying about being the son of JJ Watkins and that John Watkins III is his son. Dallas is apparently not the granddaughter of Paulette and her red headed husband either. Dallas's paternal grandfather was a member of the second V Battalion. Dallas's grandfather had a wife and a son named James Riordan who he left behind in the United States when he went off to fight off to fight in WW2. Dallas's grandfather stayed in Europe after the war and later died on a mission for the reconstituted V Battalion. James Riordan grew up to be a police officer and he never wanted his daughter to join the V Battalion but he trained her to be an excellent cop hoping that if she was approached to join the V Battalion she would have the basic skills needed to survive. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Citizen_V#J.J._Watkins | Links = }}